User blog:Swimswimfruit/A Happy End
The Terminus Est can be seen embarked on the coast of a small, beautifull island of the New World... The Espada Pirates can be seen doing random activities, like exploring the forest that was close to it, which was filled with many species that can't be found anywhere else on the planet, or simply relaxing on the beach. Magnus can be seen walking through the forest, alone. Magnus: Hey, how you feeling? Walking side to side with him is Owari... Only Magnus can see him. Owari: Well, I do feel quite salty after my plans were foiled in such a grand way... but at least it was not for naught. You now acknowledge my existance as a permanent part of you, so I got taht going on for me, which is nice. Magnus: You simply could have speaked up earlier... Would have saved the world a lot of trouble. Owari: I did, actually, but you idiot couldn't listen. So when I got out I thought that I should make you hear me loud and clear. Magnus: Heh... After all, I can't say I mind the way things turned out. Of course, I can't forgive myself for Yusei's death, and it is true that too many died all over the world... But in the end, aren't we pirates? Sometimes I guess we have to cause some mayhem too, not just save it. Owari': *Ironc tone* Ladies and gentlemen, the man who wants to purify God. Magnus; Ha, ha, very funny, Owari. Magnus goes on, and doesn't even mind that he's actually talking to himself as he walks through some woods. Suddenly, a door opens infront of him. The Gates of Hell... From it, one man appears... Rinsho, the God of Hell.. Magnus: Rinsho, what a pleasant surpise. To what do I owe the visit? Rinsho: I guess congradulations are in order. Well done on sending me so much work I haven't slept for four days! Magnus: Ah, sorry. Rinsho pats the man in the shoulder playfully. Rinsho: Don't sweat it. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I have some information you might find good. Magnus: And what would that be? Rinsho: We held a council yesterday with the other gods. First of all, we have a new God of Gravity, as Caesar died... After that, we also discussed recent events, including Time's fight with Destiny, and his passing his powers to that Mugen guy... We also talked about you. Magnus: Ooh? Spicy! What did you say? Rinsho: Some were annoyed by what your dark self did to the world, but it's not really our buisness. What I wanted to tell you is this: God seemed pleased. It's the first time I've seen the Old man feel so... Fresh. You must have put on one hell of a show at that war for him to be so pumped up! Magnus: *A spark appears in his eyes, as his plan against God becomes even more stable* Is that so... Those are great news, my friend. I mean that. Thank you. Rinsho: No prob. I told you, I'm on your side from now on. I wouldn't mind seeing this world change for the better. That Old Man I saw yesterday was far more pleasant that the one I 've been seeing all this time! Rinsho turns around and walks through the Gate of Hell, waving goodbye to Mangus. Magnus: So that's that. It feels weird... We only have some time until we face off with the strongest being in the strongest being in our world... Can we make it? Owari: Hey, don't look at me, I didn't sign up for such a pain! That's the path you yourself choose to walk, love! Magnus: Is it a path though? I find it's more like a cliff... I took just one big step in a moment of courage, and then it's simply the fall... You just have to figure out how not to die from the fall.. Owari: Well, I'm sure you'lll figure something out. Either way, you're gonna die, so I guess no harm can be done. Magnus: Yeah... Magnus' look is determined, and as he clenches his fist, his pantheon lights up. Magnus: I can almost see the ground beneath me... The time for our meeting is closing in, and at that time, I'll be ready. This whole thing made me more confident about that. Magnus decides to return to his nakamas... It's a lovely afternoon, and the Espadas are gathered around a small bonfire, grilling something nice. They make jokes, they remeber stories, they laugh with all their hearts... It's moments like these that give them strenght to move on. Someone asks if they have seen that girl that tried to kill Magnus, but it would seem that in all of the commotion of the war, she simply ran. All around the globe, we see everyone who participated in this... The Members of the Force, all Gods who are thinking about what's comming, The Mugens, the Onis and the Mafias that helped with the Army of Madness, Vegapunk, Orpheus, Socrates, Atazard, George and Marcus... As the sun starts to set, Hermes shouts. Hermes: DUDES!!! MARINE BATTLESHIP APPROACHING!!! Everyone panicks as their party is ruined, but manages to board the ship and sail away quick enough... They all get a post, and move on with their Pirate Lives, as just another day ends... The Marines open fire, and just one cannon ball manages to escape Marimo's swords, and crashes on the back of the ship... A small hole is created, and some winds blow... A few pieces of paper are scattered, pages that were on the table at the Espada's headquarters. Most of them are rough scetches of Magnus' plan against Owari... Those pieces of paper fall into the sea, and dissolve... One small picture, however, is guided by the wind... It moves, and moves, and it dances in the air... Its destination is unkown, but we try to look at it... As the Terminus Est can be seen sailing towards the horizon, we hear Magnus' shouting something, and then all of the espadas shouting with joy too... That scene fades away, as the picture finally gets in our sight... A drawing, made by Selena, at the start of this whole arc... The Espadas, on the Table of their headquarters, all happy. We finally see all of the Espadas, with smiles on their faces, as they escaped the Marines... Next to Magnus, a shadow can be seen, one with hair... And he's smiling too, finally having found a place in this world too. Category:Blog posts